flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Wavecrest Saturnalia
The Wavecrest Saturnalia is the Water Flight's elemental holiday, celebrated annually at the end of April. The holiday will typically start at 6:00 AM (server time) on the last Sunday of April and last seven days, ending at 6:00 AM on the following Sunday. The Saturnalia's holiday currency is Giant Sand Dollars. Festive Favors Each year, four exclusive items can be purchased using Giant Sand Dollars. The Diver Emblem, a familiar, and a large piece of apparel are available every year. In 2014, 2015, and 2016, the fourth item was a smaller piece of apparel. In 2017 and 2018, it was a forum vista. 2019 saw the return of smaller apparel. 2014 2014 marked the first Wavecrest Saturnalia. It lasted from April 27th through May 3rd.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1067691 Skins There were ten winners for the skin contest. The first five were only found in chests, obtainable from the Coliseum and by digging in Water. The last five were up for sale in the Marketplace. These skins are now retired, and can only be obtained by exchanging with other players. Jollyfisher Skin.png|Jollyfisher, created by Khroma Oceanguard Skin.png|Oceanguard, created by steampunklayhr Jiggly Jolly Jelly Skin.png|Jiggly Jolly Jelly, created by Pesticide Ocean Blues Skin.png|Ocean Blues, created by Teru Abyss Skin.png|Abyss, created by Cassiopeia Seashore Skin.png|Seashore, created by Shrimp Seaboxer Skin.png|Seaboxer, created by Skelizard Drowned Spirits Skin.png|Drowned Spirits, created by Yoruko Tidal Warrior Skin.png|Tidal Warrior, created by TeaDino Barnacle Loaf Skin.png|Barnacle Loaf, created by figpigs Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2014 Wavecrest Saturnalia as drops from Water and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Water. These chests are now retired. Familiar and Apparel The following familiar and apparel were available for purchase during the 2014 Wavecrest Saturnalia. These items are now retired. 2015 2015 marked the second Wavecrest Saturnalia. It lasted from April 26th through May 2nd.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1416896 Skins There were twelve winners for the skin and accent contest. All twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six were also available in chests. These skins are now retired. Splash Accent.png|Splash, created by Heathers Curious Companions Accent.png|Curious Companions, created by Elestrial Waveswept Accent.png|Waveswept, created by Lhuin Shallow Shells Accent.png|Shallow Shells, created by miirshroom Fishtivities Accent.png|Fishtivities, created by arachnidsGrip Abandoned Depths Accent.png|Abandoned Depths, created by Synchros Little Lion Skin.png|Little Lion, created by SolarRush Kelp Skin.png|Kelp, created by Catfeather Song of Waves Skin.png|Song of Waves, created by mus Trench Dweller Skin.png|Trench Dweller, created by houseteeth Leviathan Spirit Skin.png|Leviathan Spirit, created by Tokti Sea Creature Skin.png|Sea Creature, created by demonpunk Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2015 Wavecrest Saturnalia as drops from Water and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Water. These chests are now retired. Familiar and Apparel The following familiar and apparel were available for purchase during the 2015 Wavecrest Saturnalia. Two of these items are now retired; the Wavebreak Snarler can still be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. 2016 2016 marked the third Wavecrest Saturnalia. It lasted from April 24th through April 30th.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1833673 Skins There were fourteen winners for the skin and accent contest. Twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six of those twelve were also available in chests. The Leafy Seadragon Accent and Riptide Skin were only creatable at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. These skins are now retired. Leviathan Skin.png|Leviathan, created by SolarRush Beast from Below Skin.png|Beast from Below, created by Hypothermia Tropic Tides Skin.png|Tropic Tides, created by ZillahDethglam My Tears Skin.png|My Tears, created by ordif Sword of the Ocean Skin.png|Sword of the Ocean, created by NomasaurusRex Pelagic Grotto Skin.png|Pelagic Grotto, created by Uniformshark Riptide Skin.png|Riptide, created by Desnik Ocean Gift Accent.png|Ocean Gift, created by Lilark Mariner's Tattoos Accent.png|Mariner's Tattoos, created by EarthTooth Rainbow Fins Accent.png|Rainbow Fins, created by Spinaria School Migration Accent.png|School Migration, created by Stonebank Sea Mother Accent.png|Sea Mother, created by Saerino Tender Grasp Accent.png|Tender Grasp, created by tictoctoe Leafy Seadragon Accent.png|Leafy Seadragon, created by Cilverlining Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2016 Wavecrest Saturnalia as drops from Water and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Water. These chests are now retired. Familiar and Apparel The following familiar and apparel were available for purchase during the 2016 Wavecrest Saturnalia. Two of these items are now retired; the Diver Crown can still be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. 2017 2017 marked the fourth Wavecrest Saturnalia. It lasted from April 23rd through April 29th.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2172184 Skins There were 14 winners for the skin and accent contest. Twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six of those twelve were also available in chests. The A Betta Experience Accent and Coastal Predator Skin were only creatable at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. All of these skins have a chance to be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate.http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=88 Throatarium Accent.png|Throatarium, created by Demberant Jellyfishing Accent.png|Jellyfishing, created by jemjam ShellBond Accent.png|ShellBond, created by SleepiRoque Undrowned Accent.png|Undrowned, created by Makhaera A Betta Experience Accent.png|A Betta Experience, created by Piney Sunken Ghost Accent.png|Sunken Ghost, created by atomnik Cherrybrook Accent.png|Cherrybrook, created by Yeechen Pearl Arowana Skin.png|Pearl Arowana, created by oriba Coastal Predator Skin.png|Coastal Predator, created by ClockworkSamurai Deep-Seer Skin.png|Deep-Seer, created by Ursus Leafy SeaGuardian Skin.png|Leafy SeaGuardian, created by Lokenosse Pressure Skin.png|Pressure, created by Uniformshark Bioluminescent Knight Skin.png|Bioluminescent Knight, created by Kyto Ancient Leviathan Skin.png|Ancient Leviathan, created by Bluedragon Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2017 Wavecrest Saturnalia as drops from Water and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Water. These chests are now retired. Familiar, Apparel, and Vista The following familiar, apparel, and forum vista were available for purchase during the 2017 Wavecrest Saturnalia. All of these items can be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. 2018 2018 marked the fifth Wavecrest Saturnalia. It lasted from April 22nd through April 28th.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2422780 Skins There were 14 winners for the skin and accent contest. Twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six of those twelve were also available in chests. The DeepSea Dweller Accent and Mandarinfish Fins Skin were only creatable at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. All of these skins have a chance to be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. Bog pond Accent.png|Bog pond, created by shela Masquerwave Accent.png|Masquerwave, created by themirrorswish Mandarinfish Fins Skin.png|Mandarinfish Fins, created by indigobleu DeepSea Dweller Accent.png|DeepSea Dweller, created by Bluedragon Go With the Floe Skin.png|Go With the Floe, created by TinyGryphon Abyss pearl Skin.png|Abyss pearl, created by TalaTari Oceans Vibrant Skin.png|Oceans Vibrant, created by Demberant Nudichromatic Skin.png|Nudichromatic, created by Autopilot Ilhabela Skin.png|Ilhabela, created by Mudy Deep Below Skin.png|Deep Below, created by Ravenhearst Hydrothermal Skin.png|Hydrothermal, created by Ionil Hyaline Skin.png|Hyaline, created by ordif Alligator Snapper Turtle Skin.png|Alligator Snapper Turtle, created by Endivinity Noodlebranch Skin.png|Noodlebranch, created by Desnik Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2018 Wavecrest Saturnalia as drops from Water and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Water. These chests are now retired. Familiar, Apparel, and Vista The following familiar, apparel, and forum vista were available for purchase during the 2018 Wavecrest Saturnalia. All of these items can be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. 2019 2019 marked the sixth Wavecrest Saturnalia. It lasted from April 21st to April 28th.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2669417 Skins There were 14 winners for the skin and accent contest. Twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six of those twelve were also available in chests. The Hydrothermal Vent Accent and Pastel Lionfish Accent were only creatable at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. All of these items can be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. Fasciatus Skin.png|Fasciatus, created by Cockatrice Ghost Ship Navigator Skin.png|Ghost Ship Navigator, created by Lomon Water Mother Accent.png|Water Mother, created by RubieKanary Just Add Fins Skin.png|Just Add Fins, created by Saerino AnemoMine Skin.png|AnemoMine, created by protowilson Entangled Tentacles Accent.png|Entangled Tentacles, created by Doomy Poisonous Accent.png|Poisonous, created by Nonsense Bioluminescence Skin.png|Bioluminescence, created by V0iCEB0X Pastel Lionfish Accent.png|Pastel Lionfish, created by Hinatara Hydrothermal Vent Accent.png|Hydrothermal Vent, created by corprus Abyssal Attire Accent.png|Abyssal Attire, created by bioluminosity Bubble Soap Snap Accent.png|Bubble Soap Snap, created by Kaohgumy Cascade Accent.png|Cascade, created by Parda Thalassic Secrets Accent.png|Thalassic Secrets, created by Quintilion Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2019 Wavecrest Saturnalia as drops from Water and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Water. These chests are now retired. Apparel and Familiar The following apparel and familiar were available for purchase during the 2019 Wavecrest Saturnalia. All of these items can be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. References Category:Holiday Category:Wavecrest Saturnalia